


Lazy, Hazy, Not-so-Crazy Days of Summer

by dorianpavus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/dorianpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones are lazing around in the park on a summer evening with a book of classical poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy, Hazy, Not-so-Crazy Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I pounced on [](http://bendtothesun.livejournal.com/profile)[**bendtothesun**](http://bendtothesun.livejournal.com/) and demanded a quote to write fic for and she prompted me with the Keats one. So yus, without her there would be no fluff tonight.

**Title:** Lazy, Hazy, Not-so-Crazy Days of Summer  
 **Pairings:** Jim/Bones  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy Fic of Fluffiness is Fluffy. Allergies beware.  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek XI (Academy era)  
 **Disclaimer:** Do not own, am not rich. Also includes quotes from Keats, Shakespeare and Shelley.

 **Summary:** Jones are lazing around in the park on a summer evening with a book of classical poetry.

_"I have been astonished that men  
Could die martyrs for religion--  
Love is my religion  
I could die for you.”_

Jim paused for a moment.

"I could, you know."

There was a quiet intensity to those words that pulled Bones out of his medical journal and had him looking down at Jim without any sort of decision on his part. The blue eyes held his for a moment, calmly serious, though the corner of his mouth was curling upwards rather endearingly.

“Could what?” Bones’ tone was a trifle absent, attention divided between the article he was reading, the charming curl of Jim’s mouth and the curve of the blond’s throat as he tilted his head back against the medic’s chest to look up at him.

“Die for you.”

“You’re not allowed to die.” Eyes flicked back to the medical journal he’d been reading as the medic’s voice remained calmly firm. “We agreed.”

A slight chuckle answered him before the pair drifted back into silence, Bones’ brow furrowing slightly at something in the article on his PDA screen while Jim flicked lazily through a dog eared paperback. It was a fine day out, one of those lazy August days where being inside was almost a crime, and thus the pair had retreated to the Academy’s park and a seat under an isolated tree. Bones had claimed the trunk to lean against, and after considering his options Jim had claimed Bones, ducking under one of the medic’s arms and slumping against his chest. The older man had scowled and muttered something, Jim had pouted, Bones had rolled his eyes and the cadet had gotten his own way.

As usual.

The silence between them was comfortable, a warm mix of contact and soft sounds – the faint rustle of leaves, the turning of Jim’s pages, fledgling calls of birds. Combined with the heat a rather drowsy feel was starting to settle over the pair, and by the time Bones reached a chapter break in his article, Jim appeared to be dozing, the book lying open, pages down on the younger man’s chest.

Mentally tutting at the mistreatment of the book he picked it up, meaning to simply close it and put it to one side before returning to his work but something made him pause – perhaps the feel of paper under his fingers, that particular loved-book smell, an echo of Jim reading, maybe just the laziness of the day. A finger ran down the spine, feeling the evidence of frequent reading, eyes registered the battered state of the cover, the dog-eared corners.

It was too loved to just toss onto the grass.

Where that thought came from, or why it led to him flipping open to a random page, McCoy couldn’t have said. It took a bit of flipping to find something he liked the cadence of, and once he did he had to read it out loud, to taste the words and rhythm on his tongue.

" _My glass shall not persuade me I am old,  
So long as youth and thou are of one date;  
But when in thee time's furrows I behold,  
Then look I death my days should expiate.  
For all that beauty that doth cover thee,  
Is but the seemly raiment of my heart,  
Which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me:  
How can I then be elder than thou art?_

 _O! therefore love, be of thyself so wary  
As I, not for myself, but for thee will;  
Bearing thy heart, which I will keep so chary  
As tender nurse her babe from faring ill-_ "

He cut off his soft recitation as he noticed Jim watching him quietly, head tipped back to watch the dappled light play across his lover’s face as he read. Jim smiled and traced the line of Bones’ jaw idly with a single finger, silently encouraging him to finish the last stanza.

The doctor’s arm tightened across Jim’s chest, fingers of his spare hand idly caressing the blonde’s hip as he continued after the briefest of pauses.

" _Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain,  
Thou gav'st me thine not to give back again._ "

Another of those warm, comfortable silences descended as Bones lowered the book to his lap, head tilting back to rest against the smooth bark of the tree, content for a moment to watch the birds through the leaves.

"Hang on," By all logic, Jim’s voice should have broken the air of silence, but it still _felt_ like it was there, undisturbed and pristine, everything still and perfect. “This whole not dying agreement has to go both ways, you know.” A flash of that sudden grin, the one that still managed to dazzle Bones, all charm and golden, shining Jim that was so breathtaking. “Besides, if you die, there won’t be anyone to patch me up.” He laughed – always so carefree, even when he had everything resting on his shoulders.

It bought an answering chuckle from Bones – too hard to resist. “Fine, sure. We’ll both live forever and it will all be sunshine and daisies. Why not?”

Jim tilted his head back to look him in the eye.

“Good.”

The silence that had been hovering around them reclaimed its rightful place. Bones brushed a quick kiss across Jim’s forehead, almost absently.

“Jim?”

“Mhmmm?”

“It was a good idea, coming out here.”

A lazy, too innocent, blue eye cracked open to look at him.

“All my ideas are good ones, Bones.”

Bones snorted, which earned him a puppy look followed by a pout when the first only caused the medic to chuckle – long exposure had strengthened his resistance to some of Jim’s charms, but by no means all. He dropped the book back onto Jim’s lap and reclaimed his PDA.

Fifteen minutes later, he’d abandoned the article again in favour of trying to read over Jim’s shoulder. This was made more difficult by the fact that the younger man read significantly faster than Bones, and kept moving the book as the shadows shifted with the breeze, trying to get better light in the twilight.

You could see the exact moment when Jim realised Bones was reading too – he relaxed backwards, bringing the book up a bit and the pages moved slower. The thickening dusk was straining his eyes though, and he gave up with a sigh, head lolling back against the trunk of the tree.

Jim smiled – Bones could hear it in his voice – and read, no recited (couldn’t read with your eyes shut), softly.

" _The fountains mingle with the river,  
And the rivers with the ocean;  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by a law divine  
In another's being mingle--  
Why not I with thine?_

_See, the mountains kiss high heaven,  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister flower could be forgiven  
If it disdained its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea;--  
What are all these kissings worth,  
If thou kiss not me?”_

So Bones kissed him. There wasn’t anything else to do after that, really.   


_This fic was originally posted_[here](http://starcrossedtrek.livejournal.com/6125.html) on September 19, 2010.


End file.
